I Will Be There For You
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona returns to Far, Far Away but finds out her friends have become distant but her best friend Snow has a demon sealed in her and decides to help salvage the friendship but also stop Charming......
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's another Shrek fic that Inyunaruto365 wanted me to write since I haven't written any fics for this pairing in a long while but listening to I Will Be by Avril Lavigne gave me the idea for this because it suits Fiona/Snow but watching Naruto this morning gave me an idea on how to make it good.**

**In this Snow has a demon sealed within her, the Dragon of Loneliness and she is treated just like Fiona by the people of Far, Far Away like with Fiona's curse but she misses Fiona but Fiona returns to Far, Far Away after being set free from the tower but wonders why Snow is so quiet and shy but unlike herself but understands after her other princess friends explain and wants to help her.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Snow sighed as she walked through the streets of Far, Far Away but she was feeling miserable because she missed her best friend Fiona as they'd always done things together or with their other princess friends but ever since a few nights after Fiona left for the dragon guarded tower when she was twelve, their friends were anxious to be around her and the people of the kingdom made her feel alone and unwanted but her long ebony hair covered her eyes, hiding the sadness and tears in her eyes but she sighed touching her cheek where her seal indicated she had a demon sealed inside her.

It had no name but it said it was the Demon of Loneliness and the only thing that could make her happy was friendship but Snow knew that her one true friend had gone and wasn't coming back as she wiped a tear away.

"_Fi-Fi probably wouldn't like me if she knew a demon was sealed within me._

_Maybe she would._

_I wish you'd come back because the others miss you but I miss you more."_ she thought.

But she walked home hearing the people jeer as she walked past........

* * *

Fiona was very happy as the carriage arrived in Far, Far Away because she hadn't been here in a long while but it still looked the same as it had when she was little but hoped the people now had open minds about her after what had happened but she couldn't help but smile as she thought of her husband Shrek and hoped he would like it here when she brought him to meet her parents but was nervous because she knew her father mightn't understand but knew her mother would love her no matter what but saw the carriage stop at the checkpoint but she gasped seeing somebody.

It was Snow but she seemed sad which bothered the ogress since they'd been best friends as children but had a feeling she missed her but would try to find her later but the look in her eyes made her sad.

It was a look of sadness and hurt of being alone.

"_What happened to her while I was gone?" _she thought as the carriage moved on.

Her thoughts of her best friend were pushed aside as the carriage stopped finally at the castle.

"This is it." she told herself getting out.

Her mother Queen Lillian was waiting for her but hugged her because she hadn't seen her in a long time and missed her but wasn't bothered by the True Form Fiona had taken through Love but thought it was cute.

"Mom have the other princesses changed since I left for the tower?" Fiona asked.

"Hmm..... not really dear.

Why did you ask?" she answered sipping tea.

"I asked because I saw Snow on my way here and she looked really sad and alone.

Did anything happen to her while I was gone?" Fiona told her.

Lillian sighed knowing she had to tell her sooner or later.

"Yes something did happen.

The night after you left, a dragon like demon attacked the kingdom and was causing chaos, it was called the Dragon of Lonelinless and was angry but in order for it to be taken care of, it had to be sealed away so Merlin sealed it in Snow but she was in pain and shock when it happened but she did it for you and the kingdom.

After that, she was lonely and miserable but at least her having a demon in her was still a secret but then the kingdom found out.

At that time, she was here with your father and I but when your father found out a demon was sealed within her, he told her to leave but since then she just comes and goes enduring the kingdom's abuse.

I didn't want you to know but I guess it's a good thing you know." Lillian explained.

Fiona was quiet for a few moments.

"Where does Snow live now?" she asked softly.

"In the forest." Lillian answered.

* * *

But in the underground catacombs, Charming was planning to overthrow the kingdom seeing as he had a demon sealed in him too, the demon of Pride and he wanted to get both his and his mother's street cred out of the gutter but he knew that Fiona was back but could use that to his upper hand as he began to plan.......


	2. Making Up With Friends

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more of the fic but I decided in this, Snow and Fiona are just friends but really, really good friends but I still like the pairing but they still call each other their nick names and in this chapter Fiona and Snow meet again after so long.**

**Oh yeah I'm watching Enchanted while typing.**

**I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for reviewing.**

* * *

Later that night Fiona left the castle after dressing in a hooded cloak and entered the forest but hoped Snow was okay but felt angry at the kingdom for being so mean to her best friend but wanted to help her but remembered what her mother had told her about where Snow was living but came to a cottage in the middle of the forest but it looked cosy as she came towards it.

"This must be where she lives now.

I hope she's okay." she said as she opened the door but came in quietly.

She wondered where Snow was but found her asleep cried out with red rims around her eyes which made Fiona feel bad about being imrisoned in the tower as she sat on the bed but ran her hand gently through Snow's ebony hair but stopped seeing Snow begin to stir.

"I wish you were here Fi-Fi.

I need a friend." she said in sleep.

"Hey Snowdrop open your eyes." she told her.

Snow opened her eyes but gasped in shock seeing Fiona beside her on the bed but Fiona watched as she saw her friend hug her as tears of joy fell from her eyes but Fiona understood as some tears fell from her eyes.

"W-Why're you crying Fi-Fi?" she asked.

"Because I found you again Snowdrop.

It's been a long time since we saw each other.

But iy's okay." she answered.

Snow then wiped away the tears from her eyes but needed to tell her about the fact a demon had been sealed away in her but had been worried Fiona would react badly to it like the others had.

"Fi-Fi you're not the only one who changed while you were away.

I have a demon inside of me that Merlin sealed to protect the kingdom.

I hope it doesn't change or ruin our friendship.

You're the only one I can count on after it happened." she told her.

"It's okay, I know." Fiona answered.

Snow's eyes went wide at her friend's reaction.

"You know?

You're not afraid of me?" she asked her.

"Why would I be afraid of you?

So there's a demon in you.

It doesn't change who you are inside.

You're still that tough yet caring person who became my best friend.

I still like you demon or not." she answered as Snow smiled sadly.

"Thanks Fi-Fi." she answered falling asleep in her arms.

Fiona smiled at her friend asleep but fell asleep too.

* * *

Charming was mad as he saw that but noticed Snow was like him, a container with a demon sealed away inside her being but wanted to get her to help him take over the kingdom knowing very well how the people of the kingdom treated her but cackled as chakra emitted from his hand after performing a hand sign.

He knew that Snow would come to him when she realised they were the same but knew Fiona would throw a spanner in the works.

He needed to think.......

* * *

Fiona's eyes opened as she awoke later the next morning to sunlight pouring through the window but also gentle yet sad humming but knew it was Snow as she got off the bed but she wondered if Snow was okay after last night remembering how sad she'd seemed but wondered why their other princess friends hadn't helped Snow deal with being a container but Snow knew she would be upset if she told her the other princesses didn't want anything to do with her because of the demon inside her but decided not to think about it for now.

Fiona smelled the smell of pancakes as Snow was making breakfast but she seemed happy seeing Fiona was awake and relieved that she'd came back and hadn't forgotten her like the others as their words had hurt and made tears sting her eyes but Fiona saw her eyes glow with chakra as she remembered but stopped as Fiona hugged her.

Snow then snapped out of the trance she'd nearly went in but looked sad.

"What was that?

It was cool.

Was it your demon?" she asked as Snow cringed.

Fiona was looking at her friend's demon seal that was an outlined wispy heart but was black but she sighed remembering that night when everything had changed........ for the worse.

"Yes it was.

It's the Dragon of Loneliness and it's a terrible curse.

Worse than yours.

Nobody knows what it's like." she answered.

She felt more calmer as she was in Fiona's presence.

She seemed to have a calming aura around her.

"You're not a monster Snowdrop if that's what you're thinking." she said.

Snow smiled but was nervous knowing that Fiona wanted to see their other princess friends but she knew what they felt about her but Fiona saw fear in her eyes after suggesting that.

"N-No it's okay.

You go." she said softly.

"But Snowdrop it's not fun without you.

Something happened with them while I was gone, right?" she said.

"Please come." Fiona pleaded.

Snow finally caved but was nervous knowing they would start......

* * *

Cinderella was anxious as she and the others waited at Farbuck's patiently for Fiona but she and the other princesses were excited to see her again after so long but were nervous as they saw Snow with Fiona but the ebony haired princess was nervous and could tell she was afraid of confronting them but Fiona wasn't noticing that as she went to get coffee and muffins for her and Snow as Doris was watching Snow but wasn't mad at her like the others were but Fiona saw Snow sitting alone at a table as the other princesses glared at her but was mad at them for treating her like that.

To her, Snow was still her friend no matter if having a demon inside her made her different.

"What's your problem?

Snow's our friend.

She may have a demon inside her but she's still the same person.

Do you guys not like me because of my being an ogress night and day now?

I thought we were friends, sisters.

I guess I was wrong." Fiona told them.

"Wait Fiona we didn't mean it.

Your father made it impossible for anybody to be with her even us.

We didn't want to be losers in the kingdom." Cinderella answered.

Fiona smiled as Snow was with her.

"T-That's why you guys were mean to me?

I forgive you guys after hearing why you did it." she answered.

But they felt good being friends again.

But they noticed Rapunzel leaving but had no idea she was helping Charming.

She had a demon in her too but used it to make friends hate each other and break up their friendships.

Fiona was nervous but ignored it.


	3. A Difficult Choice To Make

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Inyumaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night Rapunzel met up with Charming but had an evil smile on her face as they saw somebody join them but it was a man with pale white skin, long black hair, slender and brown eye slits but Charming bowed before him.

"Lord Kilamuru I see you've returned." the vain prince said.

"Yes Charming I have to help take over this kingdom because those foolish people have no clue how powerful Emotion Chakra can be which that little brat Snow has.

Have you got her to help us yet?" he hissed.

"Not yet but we have a plan to get her to join us." Charming answered.

"Good.

Soon Far, Far Away will be mine and nobody can stop me." he answered.

But they weren't sure as they knew Snow wouldn't co-operate.

But Rapunzel knew the ebony haired princess cared about Fiona as she went to Snow's cottage as the moon was out.

* * *

Later that night Snow was awoken by sounds of struggle but heard Fions calling for help as she went to find out what was wrong but saw her trying to fight Rapunzel but was hurt but it triggered an emotion of rage in the ebony haired princess as her eyes became slits as her eyes glowed with chakra as her demon was coming out to help her stop Rapunzel but Fiona was worried about her as Rapunzel cackled knowing that this would happen if she had gotten Snow mad.

"I see you don't like what I've done to your friend.

Come and get me Dragon of Loneliness!" she taunted.

Snow's fists shook in rage as she roared loudly surprising both Fiona and Rapunzel.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Snow roared as chakra emitted strongly from her.

Rapunzel watched as Snow began to fight her but was loving this but then knocked her out.

But Fiona was worried as she tried to help her but was stopped as Rapunzel carried Snow off but the ogress was worried about her best friend but mad as she returned to her parents's castle but Lillian was worried seeing the wounds over her daughter's body.

"What happened to you?" she asked her.

"I was trying to stop Rapunzel from hurting Snow but she took her.

We need to go find her!" she said as Lillian understood.

But right now Fiona needed to rest........

But she remembered her days of training with Kurenai.

She could teach her daughter how to unlock chakra within her.

* * *

Snow then woke up hearing both Charming and Rapunzel's voices but was mad remembering what had happened last night but hoped Fiona was okay but wondered what they wanted with her but had a feeling it was to do with her demon but had a bad feeling they wanted her to hellp them take over the kingdom but that thought made her nervous as Charming cackled knowing she was right.

"That's right Snow we need you." he told her.

"Need me for what?

Taking over the kingdom?" she retorted.

"Yes but if you don't, then we might have to hurt Fiona." he answered.

The ebony haired princess was worried about that as she sighed.

She didn't want to take over Far, Far Away but she couldn't bear the thought of Fiona getting hurt.

She had no choice but to agree.

_"Please forgive me Fi-Fi_." she thought.

Rapunzel sighed as she saw Snow get mad.........

* * *

Fiona wondered what her mother wanted to tell her but had a feeling that it was to do with Snow as she saw chakra emit from her after she made a hand sign but Fiona was amazed by that as she was curious but she wanted to know how she learned how to do that but Lillian smiled at her daughter's curiousity but she listened as she got rid of her shadow clones.

"I learned how to do it from my sensei Kurenai when I was younger.

You'll learn how to do it from me because you have chakra within but just need to bring it out.

I think it could help you to rescue Snow." she answered her.

Fiona understood as she prepared to learn........


	4. Running Away To Those Who Care

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and thank you guys for being patient as I haven't been on here until now because I've been busy but here you go.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and Merry Xmas!**

* * *

Many days passed as Fiona had started training and was getting her chakra unlocked easily but saw Merlin appear with a worried look on his face but both her and Lillian wondered why.

"It's Charming.

He's planning to use Snow to use her demon to overtake the kingdom.

He said he would hurt you Fiona if she didn't comply." he answered.

Fiona's hands clenched into fists as chakra glowed in her normally calm eyes but Lillian was worried at that.

"_How dare Charming do that?_

_I'll make him pay!"_ she thought as her mother looked worried.

Lillian had been hiding something from both Fiona and Harold that she had a demon sealed inside of her but had a feeling Fiona had inherited it but knew it would only unleash it's powerful chakra when Fiona needed it or if she was in danger of getting killed or hurt like a mother.

Merlin sighed seeing Fiona walk off to think.........

* * *

Snow was mad as she took care of the guys Charming had made her fight to train herself by saying that Fiona was badly hurt and could be in danger which made her chakra more stronger and powerful but wasn't calming down as she nearly destroyed the lair but Rapunzel was very nervous as she watched the guard knock out Snow but calmed down putting her in the cell.

"She is progessing nicely.

Soon she'll be ready." he said smiling evilly.

"Charming......... maybe this isn't a good idea.

She can barely control that beast within her and we would be in more danger especially if Fiona makes her wise to our training her and using her.

We should try something else." she warned.

"No she won't.

We'll make sure she's in control." he answered walking off as he needed to think..........

* * *

_"Snow......... wake up......." she heard a voice say._

_Her eyes opened but found herself in a dream but saw the Dragon of Loneliness staring her but saw somebody standing beside her that Snow ran to and hugged._

_It was Fiona but she seemed sad._

_"Fi-Fi what's wrong?_

_Why're you so sad?" she asked her._

_"B-Because you will make a terrible mistake by nearly destroying the kingdom because Charming and Rapunzel are using you and don't care about you but they're lying to you by saying I'm hurt but I'm not._

_I'm safe in Far, Far Away safe._

_I hope you'll be okay." she told her._

_Snow then watched as Fiona disappeared._

_She fell to her knees but the Dragon of Loneliness looked at her._

_"What're we going to do?" she asked._

_Snow had made up her mind........._

* * *

Fiona's eyes opened as she was in her bedroom but remembered what she'd just done.

Her mother had told her it was something she'd be able to do but hoped Snow was okay but anger still burned in her heart thinking of how Charming and Rapunzel were using Snow and lying to her just because they wanted to rule the kingdom but hoped that her friend got away. But she had this feeling burning within her like she was on fire as she roared loudly but Lillian was afraid of this as nine tails emerged around her which worried her as orange chakra surrounded her.

Lillian then activated her Ten Tailed Fox chakra to cool Fiona down.

"Fiona listen to me.

You need to calm down before you hurt yourself or the kingdom.

You have the Nine Tailed Fox within you.

You need to calm down but Snow will be okay." she said as Fiona then calmed down.

There were cuts and bruises around her body but she was shaking as Lillian approached her.

"S-Stay away from me." she said running off.

She sighed as she waited for her.

She had never meant for this to happen but found Fiona on her bed asleep and cried out but Lillian didn't blame her because she was the same way when she found out she had a demon within her but needed to help her cope but saw her eyes open.

"Hey you okay?" she asked.

Fiona nodded in reply.

"W-Why didn't you tell me I had this....... ........ thing in me?

I wish you would've." she asked.

"Because I never thought you would have it." she answered.

Fiona then understood as she felt more calm.

She hoped that she would be able to control it.

She then relaxed.

She hoped that Snow was okay.

* * *

Snow then smiled running away from Charming's lair but was heaed for Far, Far Away and back to Fiona.

She'd decided not to be Charming's puppet and take over the kingdom but hoped that Fiona would forgive her for what she'd nearly done but knew that Fiona would never be mad at her but hoped Charming wouldn't be after her along with Rapunzel.

She then smiled seeing the gates of Far, Far Away but felt safe as she knew Fiona was waiting for her as she headed towards the castle but noticed Fiona was sad as she hugged her but wondered why.

"I need to tell you something.

I have the Nine Tailed Fox in me but I nearly couldn't control it." she said as Snow understood.

"Fi-Fi don't be afraid.

I know how you feel but you're not alone.

At least you have me." she reassured her.

Fiona smiled at that.

She was just so happy that Snow was back with her and not hurt.........


	5. Not Wanting Him To Know

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed.**

* * *

Later that night Fiona lay awake in her room but thinking about what had happened today especially the part about the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra emerging from her but she needed to learn how to control it before she did hurt somebody or the kingdom but was nervous knowing Shrek would be coming tomorrow but she needed to hide the fact about training and having the Nine Tailed Fox inside her secret from him until Charming was taken care of.

"Fi-Fi are you awake?" she heard a voice say as she looked up.

She saw Snow standing there but looked worried and nervous which worried the ogress as she found Snow sitting on the bed but had tears in her eyes.

"Snowdrop you okay?" she asked.

"I didn't really sleep so good.

I had bad dreams about being Charming's prisoner.

Can I stay here with you?" she said.

Fiona nodded in reply as they sat there but she knew that Snow had hated being Charming's prisoner but she was afraid that she might hurt those she cared about especially Fiona.

"How come you couldn't sleep?" Fiona asked.

"B-Because I'm afraid." Snow answered.

The ogress was surprised hearing that because she knew nothing scared Snow, not even Rapunzel but she had a feeling she was scared because of her demon but understood remembering how she nearly lost control of herself through the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra.

"I'm afraid that I'll lose control of my demon and really hurt somebody.

I don't want to hurt anybody especially you." she answered.

Fiona understood as she hugged Snow.

"That won't happen Snow.

You care too much to let that happen.

Besides I nearly hurt my Mom eariler when I lost control of the Nine Tailed Fox when I heard you were with Charming." she reassured her.

Snow smiled as she calmed down knowing Fiona truly cared but wondered why she was nervous but had a feeling it was about Shrek arriving here tomorrow but he didn't know what was going on.

"Don't worry Fi-Fi he'll understand.

You are more than just a demon." she answered.

She nodded as she hugged her but they fell asleep but Lillian smiled seeing them.

She then left the room.......

* * *

The next morning Fiona woke up but found Snow wasn't there but was worried.

She then found her in the dining room eating breakfast but she smiled feeling happy for the first time in a long while but it was because of a dream she'd had last night but hoped she would be okay but Fiona was happy to see she was happy but hugged her.

"Good morning Fi-Fi." she said.

A smile crossed Fiona's emerald skinned face at that as she blushed.

She then went to train with Lillian but Snow stopped her.

"Can I train with you?" she asked.

Fiona smiled in reply.

"Yes you can." she answered.

She followed her to the training ground.

Lillian was surprised by this but understood knowing that Snow and Fiona were best friends but were never apart from each other as they grew up but remembered that she'd been upset when Fiona left for the tower but saw how happy she was having her back in her life but knew that things had been rough as the kingdom had been cruel to Snow about having a demon in her but Fiona returning had made her happy.

She was amazed as both Snow and Fiona were able to perform a really hard move using their chakra.

But they needed to relax after a hard morning's work as they were eating but Lillian was busy but Snow hoped that Fiona was okay.

* * *

Later that day a certain onion carriage stopped at the castle but Fiona was nervous as she knew it was her husband but Snow knew she was nervous as she and Lillian saw Shrek come towards them followed by Donkey.

"Hey honey.

You okay?" he said as she nodded in reply.

"Yes." she lied as they entered but hoped she could hide her secret........


	6. She Walked Away

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I agree with Rooz that the bed scene at the start of the start of the last chapter was cute.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Charming was mad that Snow had escaped but then remembered the little surprise he and Rapunzel had given Snow that was inside her and he had given it to her through her chakra as Rapunzel smirked knowing that the ebony haired princess cared about Fiona enough but she wondered what was making him happy.

"I gave her a virus that will make her sick and the only way to cure it is if Fiona and Lillian hand over the kingdom to me." the vain prince answered.

Rapunzel was amazed by that knowing that they were angry at Shrek and his friends for foiling their plans and making them feel like losers as she cackled.

* * *

Shrek noticed that Fiona was acting strange but wondered why but had no clue she had the Nine Tailed Fox in her and was feeling comfortable around Snow but the ebony haired princess wasn't feeling herself but was telling Fiona she was fine but the ogress didn't believe her but Shrek saw her fall to her knees as she touched Snow's head but jerked her hand away.

"Snowdrop you're burning up!

This isn't good." she said as Snow shivered.

"I-I'll be fine....... Fi-Fi.

T-Trust me......." she whispered.

Fiona was worried as she saw Snow get to her feet closely but fell to her feet.

She then carried her over her shoulder but Shrek saw worry in her blue eyes as she went into Snow's room but laid her down on the bed but she was burning up and had a fever but wasn't herself.

"_Snowdrop don't die!"_ she thought as tears were in her eyes.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Lillian reassured her.

But Fiona sensed that the illness was chakra related.

Her hands clenched into fists at that thought.

"Where are you going?" Shrek answered.

"To find somebody to help Snow." she told him leaving.......

* * *

Rapunzel was scared seeing Fiona mad in Farbuck's.

"Tell me what you did to Snow or you'll regret it." she told her.

"I-It's a chakra related illness and will keep making her sick and her chakra weak unless you or your mother hand over the kingdom." she answered.

Fiona's eyes then became orange eye slits as she attacked Rapunzel using the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra.

She then left the coffee house........

* * *

Snow's eyes opened weakly as Fiona entered the room but there were sadness and fear in her blue eyes as she sat on the bed but Snow wanted to know what was bothering her but Fiona couldn't bear to tell ger best friend what Charming had done to her but wasn't sure what to do because she cared greatly about both Snow and the kingdom but couldn't decide on what to do as she ran her hand through Snow's long ebony hair but Snow hoped she was okay but heard her hum something peaceful that seemed to calm the ogress.

"Fi-Fi what's wrong?" she asked weakly.

"C-Charming did this to you.

It makes you ill and is making your chakra weak but the only way to stop it is to hand over the kingdom to him and Rapunzel but I can't do that and I won't let anything happen to you." she told her.

Snow was shocked hearing that.

"Fi-Fi don't worry.

I'm sure you'll know what to do.

You always do.

I...... believe in you." she said falling asleep.

Fiona wiped away tears at that.

She then left her to rest......

* * *

Lillian wondered what was wrong but Fiona was very quiet at dinner but Shrek had a feeling she was keeping something from him but Lillian knew she didn't want to tell him that she had a demon in her or that she couldn't control it but saw her leave.

He then was worried........

* * *

That night Lillian couldn't sleep because she was worried about Fiona but knew she was trying to help Snow.

She hoped she would be careful but couldn't shake the feeling she'd ran away but needed to think as she went to Fiona's room but found a letter in Fiona's handwriting which worried her but sighed but she hoped Fiona would be okay as she went to see Snow........


	7. Trying To Get Stronger

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Next chapter, woo!**

**I hope people like this.**

* * *

Fiona was angry as she leapt from tree to tree in the forest but was more enraged by the fact that Charming was using Snow to get to her by making her ill and forcing her to hand over the kingdom to him and Rapunzel but somebody was watching her.

It was another ogre but she was an ninja with powerful chakra but had a demon in her too.

She had hazel brown hair, green eyes and was slender but was mad at Charming and the others who were trying to take over the kingdom but she had an idea about getting Fiona to join her and her friends.

Fiona then realised somebody watching her.

"Who's there?

Show yourself!" she demanded as the ogre revealed herself.

"I am Kendra.

I won't hurt you but my friends and I can help you stop Charming because I know you have somebody precious to you." she answered.

Fiona nodded as she could tell the ogress had a demon in her.

Fiona smiled as she followed Kendra to somewhere.

It was the Leaf Village.

Fiona was amazed by this as Kendra smiled at her expression.

She then led her to her home........

* * *

Shrek was worried waking up but not finding Fiona there but Lillian understood as she hugged him.

He had no idea what was going on but Lillian needed to explain everything to him slowly but Snow felt terrible because she knew that Fiona had ran away because of her but Shrek told her not to worry but she had to but he was more worried about Fiona but Lillian then realised she was with Kendra and her fellow ogre kuniochis.

"I know where she is but let me go get her." she answered.

He watched her put on her Konoha headband and gloves but went off.

He hoped she'd be okay as he knew that Charming would try anything to stop Lillian but hoped Fiona would be alright alone but needed to wait until she came back.

He saw Snow fall asleep..........

* * *

Fiona was in awe as Kendra introduced her to her fellow ogre ninjas but were amazed hearing most of them had demons in them but also orphans and lonely until they'd all met but Fiona felt better among them as they were eating ramen but they saw a blonde haired Jonin with six scratch like marks on his face but also wore an orange and black tracksuit.

"Hey Uzimaki Naruto what's up?" Kendra asked.

"Just bored and Kakashi is assigning students for Sakura and Sasuke to teach.

There's no way he'd let me teach one." he answered.

"Why not?" Fiona asked him.

"Because of the Nine Tailed Fox inside me.

I'm too much of a problem for the village." he answered.

Fiona gasped.

"Naruto I might've found you the student you need.

This is Fiona.

She has the same demon as you.

Her mother Lillian has it too." Kendra told him.

Naruto smiled at that.

"Thanks Ken.

You rock!

Fiona we start tomorrow." he said running off......

* * *

Meanwhile Charming was mad at Fiona running away as he knew she was the only one to turn the kingdom over to him but then smirked as he used his chakra to find out where she was but surprised she was in Konoha.

"Shouldn't you go get her?" Rapunzel asked him.

"No need to.

Snow will soon be very ill and gone." he answered smiling.......

She was surprised by that........

* * *

Lillian then arrived in Konoha at night fall but hoped Fiona was safe here but needed to talk to her.

She knew she was trying to improve and find a way to stop Charming without handing over the kingdom but knew that she was with Kendra but knew that she wasn't a monster but then found Kurenai her sensei but she was happy and excited to see her student.

"I came because my daughter Fiona is here.

I need to bring her back." she answered as the sensei understood.

She then let her stay with her.........


	8. Loving Her No Matter What

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I like where it's going.**

**I hope that Snow will be fine and that Fiona can help her.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Fiona awoke early the next morning but had been having a sad dream to do with Snow but went to get breakfast but noticed people weren't staring at her but she heaed to the ramen shop but was eating but hoped Snow was okay as she finished eating but found Naruto there eating but he smiled seeing her but wondered why she was sad but she didn't want to answer but looked away at him but he understood knowing how it felt to be different because you had a demon within yourself.

He then saw her leave but hoped she was okay as he was eating many bowls of ramen but hoped that things would be okay but Fiona saw Lillian and wondered what she was doing here but had a feeling it was because of her as she looked away.

"Fiona it'll be okay." she reassured her daughter.

"No it won't!

Snow's in danger and it's all my fault!" she answered crying.

Lillian understood as she pulled her into a hug because after nearly losing her husband, she didn't want anything to happen to her but Naruto felt bad for her remembering how he nearly lost Gaara who was his best friend and understood better than anybody what it was like to have a demon in them but had brought him back from death but he understood Fiona's feelings.

"_I should help her feel safe and happy about herself." _he thought.

He then saw her head for the forest.

He then decided to go after her.

He found her making hand signs and venting her rage through her chakra but he understood as he saw her calm down.

He decided to leave her alone to calm down.

* * *

Later he found her sitting by the waterfall but sadness in her eyes but understood as he sat beside her but she wasn't giving him eye contact but he understood as he was eating lunch but heard her stomach rumble but understood as she refused but he needed to talk to her about having a demon inside of her because he had a feeling she wasn't coping well with it like he did but understood as he needed to help her feel good about herself but her sadness reminded him of Gaara because others were afraid even his own family and siblings.

"Fiona.......... I know you're scared." he began.

She looked up a little at him hearing that.

"I-I'm a little afraid." she answered softly.

"Of what?" he asked her.

"Of myself but of hurting those cloest to me because back home in Far, Far Away, I have somebody I care about who is very sick because of Charming, he made her sick through her chakra and demon.

I never told my husband Shrek about the Nine Tailed Fox within me but I'm afraid I'll do something I'll regret.

I thought being cursed to be an ogre at night when I was younger was a curse but I was wrong.

Having a demon in me that's uncontrollable when I'm angry is worse.

Do you know what it's like Naruto-kun?" she answered with tears in her eyes.

He was speechless for a few moments but found his voice.

"I do Fiona.

When I was a baby, the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside me by my father Yondaime the Fourth Hokage to protect Konoha but nobody was allowed to tell me it was inside me on pain of death but after I found out from Mizumi-san about it, I was mad and hurt but it made things worse and I felt alone." he explained to her with sadness in his own eyes.

"Did you have anybody who cared about you?" she asked softly.

"Not at first.

A lot of people were afraid of me because of the Nine Tailed Fox but one person believed in me and cared about me.

Iruka-sensei.

He was the only one who believed I was more than a demon and helped me.

Because of him, I became an ninja and made friends with Sasuke and Sakura.

But I have one true friend.

Gaara.

He has a powerful demon in him called the Shaukau but can't sleep because of it but he was always alone because the demon wanted blood so he had to kill to keep it happy but after we fought and I knocked sense into him, we became friends and Kazekage of his village, Suna.

You're not alone Fiona.

People like us can do amazing things.

Never forget that." he explained as Fiona nodded softly.

He then decided to leave her but she followed him.

"Can I become strong enough to protect Snowdrop?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Then let's train." she said seeing him smile broadly.......

* * *

Lillian then saw Shrek show up with Snow on his back but she was delirious because she was still very ill which worried her but he laid her in Kurenai's house but wondered where Fiona was but saw her come in tired and sore from training with Naruto as she looked worried seeing him but he understood seeing her faint but caught her but he knew how hard she was trying to keep those that were precious to her safe and alive as he laid her onto the couch but was cleaning her wounds.

"Snowdrop......... I'm sorry." she said softly in sleep.

He smiled hearing that knowing she was talking about Snow but knew that she had been trying to keep her demon a secret from him because she felt it made her a freak like when she had her curse as a child but he didn't think that.

He saw somebody who was loyal.

Caring and brave trying to protect those she loved with all her heart.

"I love you demon or not.

I know Snow will be safe." he whispered kissing her forehead.

Lillian went to get them something to eat while he was watching Fiona sleep..........


	9. Caring About Them Through Hope

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N More of the story.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**I love where it's going.**

* * *

Lillian then returned back with ramen for them but saw sadness in Shrek's hazel eyes as he was watching Fiona sleep but she understood as she was using chopsticks but Shrek was having trouble using his but he was sad as he saw Lillian put a cold cloth on Snow's head.

He then heard Fiona moan as her blue eyes opened.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Shrek........ what're you doing here?

You need to stay and protect Snowdrop." she whispered.

"It's okay Fiona.

I brought her with me.

She was mumuring about you while I was coming here but she really cares about you and loves you like I do.

I know how you care about us but you're not alone.

You're part of a family who loves you for who you are." he told her.

She smiled sadly as he kissed her but there were fear in her eyes seeing the state Snow was in as she touched her forehead but it was very warm but they saw Kurenai followed by Sakura and Lady Tsunade who were very good at medical aid and healing arts.

"Don't worry Fiona they'll help her." Lillian reassured her.

She watched as they carried her to the infirmary but Shrek saw fear in her eyes but understood how much she cared about Snow since he'd heard from Lillian how they'd became friends growing up but hoped she'd be okay.

He then watched as she ate some ramen with him but was quiet but was nervous.

She dreaded to think what Charming and Rapunzel were up to while they were away.

But she shoved those thoughts from her mind as she was doing some training exercises but was getting angry thinking about what Charming had done to Snow as her teeth sharpened and her eyes became slits as she used Rasengan by acciodent destroying a few things but fell to her knees calming down.

"Fiona you okay?

What was that you just did?

It was amazing!

Like when I saw you do karate for the first time." he told her.

"It was Rasengan which my sensei Naruto told me how to do but you have to focus your chakra on using but it only is stronger when I'm mad or in danger but I was just feeling rage because of what had happened to Snow.

I care about her the way you care about Artie.

I hope he's holding up along with Far, Far Away." she answered.

He hugged her but inside she felt good as she felt at peace.

He then smiled at his calm wife.

He hoped she would be okay but Lillian hoped things were okay in Far, Far Away........

* * *

The next morning Snow's eyes opened as she felt better.

She then had a feeling that Sakura and Tsunade had healed her as she went to find Fiona but hoped she was okay as she left the infimary but was hungry as she hadn't eaten in a few days but headed to the ramen shop but saw Naruto watching her.

"I have to tell Fiona.

She'll be so happy." he thought as he saw her leave.

He then went to have breakfast.

But he hoped Fiona was okay after yesterday remembering their chat.

He then ate a few bowls before leaving for training.

* * *

Fiona was teaching Shrek some ninja moves she'd learned from Naruto but was amazed.

He was amazed but knew his wife had became stronger than she seemed as she heard somebody calling her name but turned around and gasped seeing who it was as Snow was coming towards her.

"Snowdrop you're okay!" she said hugging her.

"Yeah I'm fine now thanks to the medical ninjas." she answered her.

Lillian then saw Hinata join her as she wanted to train her as her student but Naruto wasn't so sure knowing Hinata was very quiet and shy while Snow seemed the opposite but felt that it wasn't a good idea but Fiona stopped him.

"Snow might be able to help her come out of her shell.

Like with me.

Hinata might be able to help her learn to use her demon's chakra in battle and learn to control it." she answered him.

Naruto agreed as they saw her and Hinata leave.

Shrek then saw them go off to train as he watched.

He hoped that they'd be okay........

* * *

Artie was worried in Far, Far Away as Charming had taken his throne from him and was running the kingdom right into the ground which worried him but hoped that Shrek and the others would return soon to get rid of Charming but he didn't have chakra but he was carried off to the dungeons but he was annoyed yet scared as he was beaten up as he was put in shackles but he was angry.

He knew the kingdom wouldn't hold on much longer without him.......


	10. Deciding to Return to Far, Far Away

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**I can't believe I've written half a fic in three days since I started this one the day before Christmas Eve.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Later that day they noticed a lot of commotion going on as a festival was going on but Naruto saw that Snow and Fiona were thinking about something as they were playing some games as they were also using their jutsu to play except for the ones where jutsu was forbidden but Fiona was happy in a very long time along with Snow as the ebony haired princess had won her a stuffed animal.

But Shrek was worried about what was happening in Far, Far Away while they were gone but had a feeling Charming was up to no good but needed to protect Artie from any danger Charming could throw at him while trying to make the kingdom his own.

"Shrek you okay?

You look worried." Naruto told him.

"I-I'm just worried about Far, Far Away because knowing Charming, he has probably attacked and took over the kingdom by now.

Artie needs me." he answered.

Naruto understood as he saw Fiona beating Hinata in an eating contest.

She wondered what was bothering her husband as she and Snow joined him.

"We need to go back to Far, Far Away.

I have a feeling Artie needs us." he said as Snow was nervous.

But Fiona understood but saw a pair of emerald green eyes as somebody hugged Shrek.

It was an ogre kid with light blue skin, grey fur covering his body and trumpet shaped ears but wore a black tracksuit and a blue Konoha headband indicating he was a Genin.

"Who's that?

How does he know you?" Fiona asked him.

"He's my cousin Snowgre.

I didn't know he was here but he can help us.

He has amazing skills." Shrek told her.

But Snow saw Snowgre stare at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"I'll help you.

I've been looking for action but Gai won't let me have fun." he answered.

Fiona laughed at that.

"We leave in a few days after the festival's over." Shrek told them.

* * *

Later that night Fiona found Snow awake but laid beside her in the bed.

The ogress could tell Snow was bothered but it was about going back to Far, Far Away but understood because she remembered when she'd been Charming's prisoner and he made her ill nearly killing her but Fiona stroked her long ebony hair with her hand as it was soothing to her as she hummed something but it was something Lillian used to sing to her as a child before she was sent to the tower.

Snow then looked at the stars in the night sky but made a wish that nothing would happen to her or Fiona when they returned to Far, Far Away but Fiona saw her smile knowing she felt a little better.

"What did you wish for Snowdrop?" she asked.

"I don't want to tell you or it won't come true Fi-Fi.

I'll keep you safe and won't let Charming hurt you or the others.

You guys are all I have." she answered.

Fiona remembered that Snow's mother had died and her father wanted nothing to do with her so she had ran away to Far, Far Away and made a life for herself but never talked about it in front of anybody, not even the other princesses.

_"I promise I'll protect you Snowdrop._

_I won't let anything happen to you_." she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

A few days passed and the festival was over making Naruto bummed but Snow was nervous but felt better as Fiona was by her side.

But Shrek looked freaked but they didn't know that he'd had a dream about Artie and that Charming had put a demon in him using his evil chakra which bothered him but decided to shake it off because he had to be strong for the others but they saw Naruto catch up to them with a back pack.

"Naruto-kun what're you doing?" Fiona asked him.

"I want to come with you guys.

It's better than being stuck in Konoha with nothing to do." he said.

"But won't Kakashi-sensei be mad?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Nope.

He's too busy training Genins along with Sakura and Sasuke so they won't mind." he told her.

Shrek smiled seeing Naruto jump around as they let him come with them but Snowgre was amused since he and Naruto sometimes hung out together but hoped that his cousin was okay.

He had a feeling something was bothering Shrek and couldn't figure it out.

"_Please help me......._

_Please!"_ Shrek heard Artie say in his head.

"Shrek you okay?

You seem...... distracted." he said.

"No Snowg I'm cool." he answered faking a smile.

But Naruto could sense it too.......


	11. On Their Way

**I Will Be There For You **

**A/N More of the fic.**

**They're going back to Far, Far Away.**

**I hope they can stop Charming.**

* * *

Merlin was nervous as he entered the castle but was angry at what Charming had done to Far, Far Away but needed to get Artie away from Charming but hoped that he was okay but entered the dungeons but was worried seeing Artie wounded and injured from what Charming had done to him as he saw his eyes open.

"Your Highness are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I'll be fine Merlin.

Just tired." the young King answered.

But the wizard could sense a change in him but needed medical aid so he decided to take him to his island home.

He then disappeared with Artie.

* * *

Later that night as they made camp, both Snowgre and Naruto noticed something was bothering Shrek but he didn't want to tell them but Fiona had a feeling it was to do with Artie knowing they were best friends and like brothers nearly but she understood because without Artie, the kingdom would fall into chaos but she hoped he would be okay as she knew how cruel Charming could be to those he didn't care about.

"Hey Shrek you okay?

You look sad like you lost somebody." Naruto said to the ogre.

"I was worried about Artie.

He's the young King of Far, Far Away and my best human friend but I have this feeling he's in danger because of a dream I had last night where Charming...... did something bad through his chakra." he admitted.

"What kind of bad thing?" Naruto asked.

"He put a demon into him.

I need to help him.

He isn't very confident and he trusts me with his life." Shrek told him.

Snowgre understood as he knew his cousin cared about Artie like a surrogate father or big brother but that made him proud.

"I know he'll be okay.

You're a great ogre." he told him.

Shrek smiled at his younger cousin's words.

"You're welcome Snowg." he answered.

He then yawned as he needed to sleep.......

* * *

_Artie smiled as he saw Shrek join him in the swamp but the ogre saw the wounds and bruises over the young King's body which worried the ogre as he touched his shoulder but Artie gritted his teeth in pain._

_"Artie did Charming hurt you?" he asked softly._

_"Yes he did._

_When I wouldn't give him the throne, he had his guards hurt me until I couldn't take it anymore and relented._

_He then used his chakra on me and put a demon inside me._

_I'm scared." he replied as Shrek gave him a hug._

_"Where're you now?_

_I need to see you." he asked._

_At Merlin's island." he answered._

_Shrek had a look in his hazel eyes like he was coming up with a plan._

_"I'll come to you Artie._

_That way I can help you." he told him._

_Artie nodded in reply._

_"Okay I'll meet you there." he answered........._

* * *

Shrek woke up with a jolt as the dawn broke over the kingdom but Fiona wondered what was wrong.

"We need to get to Merlin's island.

Artie's there and he's hurt badly." the ogre answered as his ears drooped sadly.

"Okay then let's go!" Naruto said as they agreed.

They then went to get a boat that could take them to Merlin's island but Naruto was excited.

Snow saw fear in Fiona's eyes but she was worried that Artie was hurt.

She hoped that Charming would pay with his life.

* * *

Merlin was nervous as Artie was still asleep but hoped he'd wake up soon.

He cursed Charming under his breath but had a feeling that Shrek and the others were coming to help Artie but was nervous knowing the brotherly bond Shrek and Artie had.

He sighed cleaning Artie's wounds.

He knew how much the kingdom loved Artie as a King and trusted friend.

He then went to meditate.........


	12. Helping Him Escape

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

A few days later and the boat safely arrived at Merlin's islsnd but Naruto and the othersw noticed that Shrek was quiet but Fiona understood as she put a hand on her husband's shoulder to reassure him as he felt better.

"Thanks honey.

Let's go see if Artie's okay." she said to him.

Snowgre understood as he hugged him as they went on their way but he was feeling strange as he looked at Snow but hid his feelings but Shrek understood as he left him.

They then headed to Merlin's house as they saw the wizard approach them as he led them inside.

He knew Shrek might be upset when he saw Artie.

* * *

Shrek then saw Naruto and Snowgre along with Snow were looking around Merlin's place but Merlin led Shrek to the spare room where he'd put Artie to rest but Shrek's hazel eyes went wide seeing Artie lying there injured as the wizard knew this would be the ogre's reaction but he saw that Shrek was shaking the young King awake but he wouldn't wake up which worried Shrek.

"Artie can you hear me?

Please wake up!" he said softly but shakily.

"He's in a coma.

He won't be able to hear you.

I'm sorry." he told him.

He left him alone for a while as tears fell from Shrek's eyes hitting Artie's chest.

Merlin along with the others heard him being upset but Fiona and Snow felt sorry for him but decided to leave him alone knowing he got upset easily but hoped he would be okay as Merlin was making a pot of herbal tea.

"_I hope he'll be okay." _Snowgre thought sadly.

"Don't worry he'll come around but we need to give him time.

I'm sure Artie will wake up." Fiona said as Snow agreed.

Snowgre then went into the room carrying a tray of scones and herbal tea for Shrek.

He wasn't in the mood to talk but looked sad but wanted to help him feel better like when they'd escaped from the ice castle he'd been imprisoned in.

He then left.

But Merlin had an idea........

* * *

Charming was mad that he hadn't found Shrek and his friends yet but Rapunzel saw they were with Merlin.

He knew the island was protected by good magic and he couldn't get there.

"We just have to wait for them to come to us." he told her.

She hoped he was right........

* * *

It was sunset and Fiona and Snow were sitting outside Merlin's house watching it but were both memerized by the beauty of the moment but were holding hands without realising it but Naruto smiled seeing that because it reminded him of himself and Gaara but decided to leave them alone but saw Merlin was thinking about something but wondered what.

"Hey old man!

What're you thinking?" the Jonin asked him.

"I'm a wizard and I need time to come up with one." he retorted as Naruto pouted.

Snowgre chuckled because it reminded him of Shrek when he got like that.

He had been with his cousin but was trying to help him feel better.

He then saw Merlin enter the room.

"I might have an idea on how to wake Artie up." Merlin began.

Shrek perked up a little hearing that.

"How could you do that?" he asked him.

"Because I'm a warlock.

Artie is trapped in the dream world but just needs somebody to guide him back to this world so he can wake up." he said.

Snowgre then saw a look in Shrek's hazel eyes as he decided to volunteer.

"Good let's get started." he answered as he cast a spell......

Snowgre watched as magic emitted from his hand and swirled around as Shrek disappeared.

Snowgre wondered if his cousin would be okay.

* * *

_In the dream world, Shrek found himself in Worchester Academy the very first place he'd met Artie but noticed people weren't screaming or running away from him which was strange but gasped seeing the jousting team in stocks and nerds making fun of them but he laughed as he saw Artie there but was kissing Guinevere but understood as he approached him._

_The young King smiled seeing him but wondered how he got there._

_"Merlin sent me here to get you out of here._

_Back in his house, you're lying in a bed." he answered._

_Artie understood but saw sadness in the young King's emerald eyes as he grabbed his head as he heard his demon inside teasing him and making him feel bad but Shrek put a hand to him which silenced the demon inside but Artie hugged him._

_"Thanks man._

_I would miss you but maybe we should leave here._

_Who knows what Charming would do if I wasn't in Far, Far Away." he told him._

_But then they saw Charming surround them but Artie was nervous._

_"You're never getting out of here Pendragon!_

_Soon Far, Far Away will be mine and there's nothing you can do." he told him._

_"Don't worry Artie he doesn't have the powwr here._

_We do." he told him._

_"No you don't._

_You're just a loser." the vain prince told them._

_Charming then began to shrink to the size of a bug and Artie was about to squish him but a door appeared and he escaped through it._

_"Don't worry Shrek._

_We'll get him next time." he said as they created a door to escape from the dream world.........._

* * *

Shrek's eyes then opened as he and Artie had escaped from the dream world but Artie was still injured but needed to rest.

"Hey man thanks....... for saving me and scaring off Charming in the dream world." the young King said yawning.

The ogre left as he fell asleep but Fiona saw that he was feeling better but wondered why.

"I managed to wake Artie up by going to the dream world and bringing him back." he answered her.

She then was with Snow as they prepared to settle in for the night but Shrek smiled seeing that knowing how much their friendship meant to each other but he hoped that Artie was being okay.

He then fell asleep as he hoped that they could stop Charming and rescue Far, Far Away....... 


	13. Beginning to Break

**i Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next morning both Fiona and Snow were up early watching the sunrise but it was beauitful to them but they were holding hands again but nobody was around to see so why should they care?

They had no idea Merlin was watching them but he didn't mind but knew things had been rough since that fateful night when he'd sealed the Dragon of Loneliness in Snow but knew that Fiona was giving her Love and accepting her for who she was but decided to leave them alone for now.

He hoped they could stop Charming and bring things to normal but knew that Charming had no heart or feelings for anything or anybody as he left.

But Fiona saw sadness in Snow's eyes as the sun rose.

"What's wrong Snowdrop?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing.

Don't worry about it Fi-Fi." she answered.

But Fiona sensed it was about going back to Far, Far Away but understood sort of why she was afraid.

She knew that the people of the kingdom didn't like her because of her demon but she had a feeling as soon as she and the others rescued the kingdom from Charming, they'd see she was more than just some demon.

"Don't be afraid Snowdrop.

At least I care about you." she said.

Snow was speechless hearing that but was about to reply when she saw the others were awake but didn't want to talk about it but Fiona understood as they were working on a plan.

"There's only one thing powerful enough to stop Charming.

Using our demons." Fiona said as both Shrek and Snow lookrf worried.

"Fi-Fi are you sure that's a good idea?" the ebony haired princess told her.

Fiona nodded in reply.

"Yes because Charming will never see it coming." she replied as Naruto agreed.

He liked this plan by the moment.

"When do we leave?" Artie asked.

"Tonight." she answered her cousin......

* * *

Charming was happy running the kingdom of Far, Far Away into the grond and making it's people miserable but Rapunzel had a feeling that Fiona and her friends would return but Charming wasn't that sure as he thought he'd scared them away but she still had a feeling they would come and ruin their plans but she left her husband alone to enjoy himself.

She knew that people like Fiona needed to know their place which was at the bottom of the social food chain even if she was a princess, she was still a loser and nothing would ever change that........

* * *

Meanwhile on Merlin's island, Fiona was training with Naruto along with Artie but the young King was surprised at their strength but was worried about the whole having a demon inside him thing knowing how Far, Far Away treated Snow for having the Dragon of Loneliness in her but decided to not worry about it for now as they were training but Fiona was worried about Snow because her friend seemed distracted and not talking a lot but that was okay but Naruto and Artie noticed her worry.

"Maybe she's just worried about Charming.

You did say she was his prisoner before me, right?" he asked.

She nodded but had a feeling that wasn't it.

She would just wait for her friend to come around as they trained harder for what would happen when they reached Far, Far Away but Snow was just looking at the clear blue skies but she was thinking sad thoughts in her mind.

But seeing Fiona come near her with ramen made her a little calm but she understood as she knew how it felt to be alone.

But she decided to not talk about it for now.

She knew how those thoughts could hurt.

"Thanks Fi-Fi." she said softly.

Fiona was worried by the look in Snow's eyes but left her alone.

* * *

Later that night while they were on the ship going back to Far, Far Away, Snow was lost in thought..........

_It'd been a week after Fiona had left for the tower but Snow had just woken up in the castle of Fiona's parents unaware that a demon had attacked the kingdom or that it had been sealed away inside of her but she saw a strange black wispy heart mark on her cheek but wondered why that was but didn't question it as she was hungry but got dressed and went downstairs but coming to the dining room, she overheard Lillian talking to somebody._

_"You're sure the Dragon of Loneliness is taken care of?" she asked Merlin._

_The wizard nodded in reply to the queen._

_"Yes she was sealed away in the new container but......" he answered._

_"But what Merlin?" she said._

_"Shouldn't you be worried about her?" he asked._

_Lillian was about to answer but heard the door open as Snow came in but Merlin stopped talking as he left......_

_"How're you feeling?" Lillian asked her._

_"Strange but okay._

_Did something happen last night?" she asked her._

_Lillian was anxious hearing her say that._

_"No." she lied._

_The queen hated lying but knew if the seal was broken, the Dragon of Loneliness would come out and destroy the kingdom._

_That was something she couldn't let happen._

_But she hoped Fiona was safe........_

"Snow you okay?" Fiona said jolting her from her thoughts.

"I-I'm okay Fi-Fi.

Honestly." she told her.

"That's good to know because I care about you." she answered stroking her hair.

Snow smiled sadly seeing her go below deck again.

"_If you only knew how I felt." _she thought.

* * *

"Fiona you okay?

You look worried." Artie asked his cousin.

"I-I'm good Artie.

Just worried about Snowdrop that's all.

Something's bothering her but I don't know what it is.

I just want to help her." she answered.

Artie understood as he fell asleep........

* * *

Snow returned to her thoughts once more.......

_Snow was walking through the streets of Far, Far Away but all around her, people were giving her cold stares and whispering but she wondered what was going on but had no clue as she went to buy some ramen but the vendor was shivering in fright seeing her demon seal._

_"S-Stay away from me demon!" he said trembling in fear._

_The ebony haired princess was confused by this but needed to know as she saw kids running from her and some throwing stones at her._

_"Freak, Bakemono!_

_Stay out of the kingdom!" they said throwing stones at her._

_She gritted her teeth as tears were in her eyes but refused to let them out as she ran but was approached by her friends but they wwere angry and afraid of her._

_"Guys what's going on?_

_Why is the kingdom mean to me?_

_What did I do?" she asked them._

_"You have no idea what happened last night, do you?" Rapunzel said._

_"A demon called the Dragon of Loneliness attacked the kingdom." she told her._

_"Rapunzel stop!" Cinderella pleaded._

_"Shut up Neat Freak._

_She has to know sooner or later what she is." the long braided girl told them._

_"What're you talking about?" Snow asked her._

_Rapunzel laughed along with the other princesses._

_"The Dragon of Loneliness that attacked the kingdom and killed people is sealed in you._

_You are the Dragon of Loneliness!_

_Nobody loves you._

_They all hate you." she said._

_Snow then ran away as tears fell from her eyes as she entered the castle........_

Snow then snapped out of her thoughts by a dull pain in her head as her seal glowed but a little crack showed up.

A loud roar emerged from her mouth scaring off birds.

She then fell to her knees in agony.

.

* * *

Fiona was worried after being woken by a loud dragon like roar and had a bad feeling that it was Snow as she went above deck but found somebody there with dragon wings from their back with a tail and fangs in her mouth but her eyes were now slits but the ogress gasped knowing it was Snow as the demon had taken over but she was nervous and needed to help her but had a feeling she wouldn't let her as she used her chakra to fight but Snow in her demon form seemed stronger but then she headbutted her which seemed to calm her down but she caught Snow but Fiona was hurt as Artie was in fear along with Shrek but Naruto understood as he came to help.

"Fi-Fi........" Snow mumured.

"Ssh Snowdrop it's okay.

It was an accident." she answered as she saw her eyes close.

Naruto saw fear in Fiona's blue eyes but noticed the boat was near the harbour of Far, Far Away.

She then went to clean up but brought Snow below deck with her.


	14. Seeking Help From Old Friends

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Hey everybody I'm back!**

**Here's more of the fic and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Fiona was nervous as the boat was closely approaching Far, Far Away but heard Snow crying in her sleep but was worried for her as she kissed her forehead but knew she was worried but knew she needed help but knew that she only trusted her as she saw her eyes open.

"I-I........ hurt her, I hurt her." she said in her sleep.

Fiona had a feeling that Snow was worried because she'd gotten a few wounds from calming her down but she knew it hadn't been her fault.

"Snowdrop it's okay.

I know you didn't mean it.

You have a very good heart." she said stroking her hair.

Snow then calmed down as their hands touched but all nine tails emerged from Fiona as the tail of the Dragon of Loneliness emerged from Snow.

They both felt very calm.

But their moment of peace was destroyed hearing the horn.

"Don't worry.

It'll be okay." Fiona told her.

"No........ it'll never be okay.

Charming will want me..... to hurt you and that's something I can't let happen." she answered.

Artie heard them but understood knowing how it felt to be different.

He along with Naruto and the others then put on disguises to hide themselves in the kingdom.

Snow was nervous putting on her disguise but holding Fiona's hand as they walked through the streets of Far, Far Away made her feel better but had no idea Rapunzel was watching them but decided to wait but saw them sneak into the catacombs by following Shrek and Snowgre but wondered why.

* * *

Naruto was curious as to why they were walking through the catacombs when they should be fighting Charming but Snowgre knew where his cousin was going, to seek help from the underground movement that he'd helped stop Rumpelstlikin when he was in that alternate Far, Far Away but the leader had told him where to find them if he needed their help.

Fiona then saw her husband stop at a wall with tablets on it but saw him rearrange codes on it as the wall opened and slid open to let them walk in but Naruto was amazed but Shrek had warned him to be quiet as he saw the leader bow to him as a sign of ewapect as Shrek returned the gesture but Snow was amazed at the hideout but also nervous remembering what Shrek had said about this place, that the ogres here didn't take too kindly to humans but Fiona reassured her it would be okay.

"What brings you here Shrek?" the leader asked him.

"I'm sure you're aware of what Charming's done to Far, Far Away.

I need your help to stop him and set things right." he answered.

"We will help you but your three human friends must promise not to tell anybody where this place is." he answered.

"They do." Shrek answered.

He and Snowgre then went to talk with the leader while the others explored but Fiona saw sadness in Snow's eyes as she clutched her head but the ogress could tell the demon was trying to get control of her like last time but singing calmed her down but most of the ogres were staring at her but the leader had seen Snow's little freak out.

"We could use her to get our point across but Shrek wouldn't let me." he thought smiling.

* * *

But Charming was surprised hearing from Rapunzel that Shrek and his friends had ran into the catacombs but then his face darkened remembering something but the long braided woman wondered what was wrong.

"There's a rumour that an underground group of ogre rebels hide in the catacombs.

I've a feeling Shrek went there to seek help from these rebels to stop me." he said.

"What're you going to do?" she asked him.

"I'm going to find them." he answered.

* * *

Meanwhile Snowgre was alone meditating but was feeling sad because he felt alone because he had no family after running away from Snowia his home and his Uncle Pitla but had never told anybody but Shrek secretly knew but hadn't told him yet but he knew Snowgre was feeling sad like Snow but the young half yeti/ogre teen kept his feelings to himself but hoped he would be okay but saw Snow approach him but the half breed teen was surprised as he rejected the ogre teenager's idea of playing rockball but he sighed as he looked at the blue skies but she hugged him stroking his fur.

"How come you're sad?" she asked.

"Because I have no family.

I ran away from my home because I didn't fit in there but my Uncle Pitla was the only one who cared about me but they were mean to me because I was a half breed.

But why're you sad?

At least you have Fiona.

She cares about you." he told her.

"Yes because she knows how it feels to be alone and has a demon in her too.

I've been alone most of my life but Fiona never knew.

My mother died when I was five and my father wanted nothing to do with me." she answered.

"We should stick together so kids like us don't feel alone." Snowgre said smiling.

She agreed as she went to find Fiona.........


	15. Victory

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Fiona was shocked as she heard what the leader of the ogre movement had planned to use Snow for but Shrek understood knowing Snow had been through enough without being used but she reminded him that Charming had tried using Snow before but she refused to help him but he was nervous knowing that the leader of the ogre movement wouldn't help unless Snow agreed to help him but she needed to tell her first before she found out from somebody else but smiled finding Snow but she saw Fiona was nervous about something.

"Fi-Fi are you okay?" the ebony haired princess asked her.

"Not really Snowdrop.

The leader of the ogre movement will only help us stop Charming if you help him make humans not be afraid of us.

But I know you're tired of people doing that to you." she answered.

Snow wiped away a tear from her eye but knew Fiona and the others were counting on her.

"Fi-Fi I have an idea.

Remember how Shrek tricked Charming by playing dead?

I'm going to try the same thing with the leader of the movement." she answered.

Fiona smiled as she liked her friend's idea but was nervous in case it went wrong.

But Snow assured her it would be okay..........

* * *

Charming cackled as he and his shadow clones entered the catacombs and made their way to the secret entrance to the ogre movement's hideout but were able to enter easily but smirked as the shadow clones worked fast making sure nobody intervened in their plans but he saw the ogres scatter in fear.

Shrek was angry at this but Naruto went after him to try and stop him but Fiona was worried but saw Snow run after them but followed her knowing they were in danger.

Charming cackled knowing Shrek and his friends were here somewhere as they kept attacking but Naruto was angry as he used Rasengan on the shadow clones which made Shrek happy but nervous knowing the kid couldn't keep it up for long but flad of the distraction.

He gasped seeing Snow join him.

"What're you doing here?

This is too dangerous.

Charming will get to you." he said but she shook her head.

"Shrek let me try.

I know I can do this." she said as Charming flicked off Naruto.

"Is that all you got Shrek?

You seem weak." he cackled as Snow hit him with chakra.

They watched as it sent the vain prince flying.

He growled as he got to his feet.

"So the Dragon of Loneliness decided to come out and play.

Good." he commented.

"I'm not just the Dragon of Loneliness.

I'm Snow." she answered as she used her chakra.

But Charming then became his demon using Transformation jutsu and grabbed Fiona as Shrek and Snow were worried but Charming laughed evilly seeing how afraid they were.

"So the dragon of Loneliness is afraid of what will happen to Fiona huh?

I thought you didn't care about anybody." Charming growled as Snow was really angry now.

"I care about Fiona.

We've been friends growing up and nothing will ever destroy that bond, not even you." she roared.

Shrek was in awe at this as the fight went on.

Naruto was reminded of his battle with Gaara but knew Snow could do this.

But in a few hours it was over but Shrek and Artie caught Fiona but she was worried about Snow who was injured but they reassured her she would be safe as she was taken to the infimary........

* * *

That night Fiona couldn't sleep as she was worried about Snow remembering that battle but was glad Snow had beaten Charming so that Artie could take back the throne and bring Far, Far Away back to normal but she found Shrek up but he knew she was worried about Snow but he was worried about Snowgre but had a thought as he knew his cousin's secret but didn't care that he'd ran away from Snowia but wanted to make him part of the family as he and Artie along with Naruto and Lillian were talking about it as they were returning to the castle but Snow was in the infimary as they were helping the servants clean up the mess Charming had made in the castle.

Fiona needed to see Snow to relax.

She then went to the infimary but found Snow asleep in her room but the ebony haired princess sensed Fiona's chakra as her eyes opened making the ogress relieved.

"Hey Fi-Fi you seem....... sad." she said softly.

"I know but I was worried about you.

You scared me when you were fighting Charming but I'm glad you stopped him.

The kingdom is safe and owes you a debt of thanks." she answered as Snow smiled.

Fiona felt better but didn't want to leave but Snow understood as she saw her ogress friend sit on the bed gently.

Snow felt at ease as she was covered in bandages but hoped Far, Far Away would be okay.

She smiled seeing Fiona asleep.

"Goodnight Fi-Fi." she whispered falling asleep........


	16. Rebuilding A Mighty Kingdom

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Thank you for your reviews!**

**They make me want to write more.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

The next day Artie was relieved but worried as he and the others were in the castle but it angered him seeing the damage that Charming had done to Far, Far Away but also to the people but he knew he could fix things because he was their King after all and nothing would take his throne away from him again because of the demon inside him but he had decided to keep it a secret knowing the kingdom wouldn't be happy knowing their King had a demon inside him like Snow but he had no choice but Fiona understood but was angry at the kingdom for making her best friend feel like a freak and knew why Artie wanted to hide this from the kingdom but she and the rest of their family knew and they weren't mean or saw him as a freak.

"Artie you shouldn't worry about what those jerks think.

They didn't know that it was Snow that defeated Charming and they tease her because she has a demon inside her.

I know you're more than a demon." she told him.

Artie hugged his cousin.

"Thank you." he whispered.

She understood as she and the others went back to work cleaning and repairing any damage to the castle Charming could've done.

He then thought about what Fiona had said as he went to think.

But he and Shrek saw Fiona leave.

* * *

Fiona smiled seeing Snow wake up in her room in the infimary but she was getting better everyday.

The ebony princess was happy to see her everyday when her entire body hurt but sadness was in her eyea hearing from Fiona that she and the others were rebuilding the kingdom but she understood but had heard nasty things from some people in the kingdom but decided not to let her know as her feelings were hurt enough without hearing that.

"Don't worry Snow.

I'm sure some people are grateful for what you did." she told her.

Snow nodded in reply as she needed to rest.

Fiona understood as she stroked her friend's hair befre leaving for the day.

She hoped that Snow would get better as she returned to the castle for lunch but Artie noticed she was very quiet but Lillian understood as she was worried about Snow but knew she was okay as she ate but the young King wanted to speak to her alone as he knew better than anybody in the kingdom how she felt as he hugged her.

"You miss her huh?

I heard from Lillian how tight you and Snow are, like sisters almost.

It hurts when your best friend is in danger and you can't do a thing to save them.

That's how I felt when Charming tried to hurt Shrek because like you and Snow....... well...." he answered.

"You became friends and almost brothers." Fiona said for him.

He was surprised yet amazed by that as he agreed.

"Seeing him being carried away by Charming's guards that day in the castle made me feel helpless and sad because for the first time in my life, somebody cared about me but I just walked away but everyday I feel guilty.

But at least you can still save Snow.

I know you can do anything you set your mind to." he answered leaving.

She agreed seeing him leave the room.

She smiled a little knowing Artie would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and the others were helping rebuild Far, Far Away after what Charming had done to it.

He noticed that Artie was quiet as he was helping but Shrek understood as he'd accidentally overheard what his young friend and Fiona had been talking about but knew it hadn't been Artie's fault.

He needed to talk to him about it but now wasn't the time as he saw the other princesses but he knew Fiona had been angry at them for being mean to Snow because of the Dragon of Loneliness sealed away in her but he saw Doris join them but she wasn't like them but was the only one Fiona really spoke to since they were still good friends.

"I need to tell Fiona something important.

It's about Snow." she said as he understood.

Fiona wondered what Doris wanted but was sad as she heard what had happened.

She then went to the infimary but found Snow in a coma.

That news brought tears to Fiona's eyes as she stroked her friend's ebony hair.

She then left the infimary.


	17. Love Brings Anybody Back to You

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks for the reviews and they make me want to write more.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Fiona had been asleep for the rest of the early evening in her room but was cried out but hadn't told her family what was bothering her but Artie had a feeling that it was about Snow but woke up with a jolt after the dream she'd had as she remembered that she and Snow had a strong bond and that could do anything even wake her up.

She then saw Artie come in but saw the red rims around her eyes but understood as he hugged her but saw her wipe a tear away.

"I-I'm sorry...... so sorry for you.

I know how you care about Snow." he said comfortingly.

She nodded in reply.

"Artie I might have found a way to wake her by using my demon to do it.

If there was a way to save your best friend, would you do it?" she answered.

He nodded.

He then saw her leave the room.

* * *

It was snowing a little in Far, Far Away as she walked to the infimary but hoped this plan would work knowing Snow was trapped deep within her consciousness but it required Love to wake her up and that was something the ogress was prepared to do if it would bring her friend bak to her as she entered the room but she then heard Snow calling to her in her head but knew how she was able to do that because the Dragon of Lonelieness was able to sense the Nine Tailed Fox was nearby and could call to her.

"Don't worry Snowdrop I'm coming." she thought taking a deep brwath as she made a lot of quick handsigns.

She then felt chakra surround her as lots of her strongest memories flowed through her mind allowing her to enter Snow's consicouness and found her trapped in a bottomless pit of darkness and pain.

"_Snowdrop it's okay._

_I'm here._

_Don't be afraid._

_Can you get out of there?" she said._

_"I never doubted you would come but....... I'll never get out of here._

_This is a place of sadness and pain._

_Hate and anger._

_There's no way I can escape." she answered._

_But then Fiona saw bright light surround her as she flew into the pit._

_She saw dark chakra like chains wrapped around Snow but there were scars over her like curse marks._

_"What're those?" Fiona asked her._

_Snow didn't answer as she heard tears fall._

_"I can't get out of here because these chains are hard to break._

_Only love can break them." she replied as Fiona smiled._

_"I can break them." she answered as she heard doubtful whispers from the chains._

_She ignored them as she remembered memories of happiness and joy like first befriending Snow at seven years old, meeting the other princesses and being freed from the tower along with finding True Love and having a family._

_Snow watched as the chains cracjed but broke entirely._

_"Come on Snowdrop let's go home where you belong......... with me." she answered._

_Snow understood as she took the ogress's hand as chakra surrounded them as they disappeared.........._

_

* * *

_

Snow's eyes opened as her vision was blurry but found herself back in her room in the infirmary but found Fiona asleep on her bed but heard her beginning to stir but remembered the dream she'd had but was amazed that Fiona had done that for her because nobody in her life had shown they cared for her like Fiona had but she felt a tear come to her eye as she coughed a little but that made Fiona wake up.

"S-Snowdrop you're awake!

It worked." the ogress said hugging her gently.

"What worked?

I had this really strange dream and you were in it." she answered.

"It wasn't a dream Snowdrop.

I'll explain later but I'm so happy you're awake." she said.

Snow understood as she smiled but saw her leave but was amazed.

* * *

But in the catacombs, Lord Kilamura smiled as he met the leader of the ogre movement.

He knew he would help him in his little endeavour as they entered the hideout but he smirked as his snake like tongue licked his lips........


	18. Helping Him Deal

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews.**

**Here's more and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A month had passed and Far, Far Away was beginning to look as beauitful as it had been before Charming took over and that in a few day's time there was to be a ball to celebrate but Artie sighed as he was helping but he didn't sleep so good at night because he had bad dreams and couldn't feel comfortable enough to sleep so spent most of his time wandering around the kingdom when everybody else was asleep but Lillian knew that Shrek didn't like this new activity of Artie's.

He was worried that something could happen to him and then the kingdom would be in dire trouble but the young King had reassured him he was okay and that his demon protected him like the mother he once had but he stopped talking after mentioning that.

He had dark rings around his eyes but was quiet but spoke to Fiona a lot along wityh Shrek.

He trusted them enough.

But Fiona was in a good mood because Snow was finally being released from the infirmary but was told by the doctors to take it easy but Artie understood seeing her leave but felt happy that something good was happening for his cousin.

He then felt his head hurt but was nervous as he fell to his knees then onto his side but Shrek was worried as he got Lillian but they carried him to his room but were worried as Merlin examined him.

There was a worried look in his eyes.

"His demon is getting worse.

I need to make the seal stronger so he can handle it.

I need you to leave." he said as they understood.

He hoped that this would work but began to make powerful handsigns as chakra along with magic surrounding the room and entering Artie's body but watched as Artie was moaning but smiled seeing the seal was stronger as he left the room.

Lillian then entered seeing a kanji mark that meant Love on his chest.

He then began to cry as she hugged him.

"It will be okay." she reassured.

He smiled at that a little as he felt no more head aches.

He then got dressed but needed to sleep.

He then remembered his mother......

* * *

Snow was happy as she was with Fiona walking through the streets of Far, Far Away but heard people whispering and talking about her but it made her angry but Snow stopped her as she knew that they wouldn't stop until they saw she was more than a demon but Fiona was amazed by that but was worried but the ebony haired princess didn't mind waiting as she was using crutches but the ogress smiled but she had a feeling that Snow wouldn't be going to the ball but wanted to be with her but they'd decided to go out for dinner that night but Shrek and the others were going but she hadn't told them as Snow smiled.

"Where should we go?" she asked her as they walked.

"How about that new Italian place that opened?

I've heard it's good." she answered as Snow agreed.

They then returned to the castle.

But Fiona saw Shrek wasn't in the living room with Lillian but found him in Artie's room but wondered what was wrong but remembered that her cousin had trouble sleeping but Merlin had made his seal stronger so it wouldn't get worse but they hoped he would get better but saw Shrek go get something to eat.

He saw that Fiona and Snow weren't as excited about the ball but Lillian knew of their intentions not to attend the ball but hadn't told Shrek or Artie.

She saw that she was getting fitted in an nice dress.

She hoped Artie was okay but knew he was strong like her and Fiona.

* * *

Artie was nervous as he woke up the next morning but was nervous knowing it was the day of the ball but knew things would go smoothly as he tried on his robes but was nervous as he remembered his demon had been driving him insane but was ignoring it thanks to the stronger seal that Merlin had put on him but was nervous as he went downstairs but found Lillian there drinking tea but she was very quiet knowing that today was the anniversary of Harold passing away but Artie understood but had wanted to meet him but knew he would be proud of him for keeping the kingdom in line as he had breakfast.

He hoped she'd be okay but left her alone for a while.

* * *

Shrek was overcome with fear after hearing Snowgre explain the meeting he'd heard in the ogre movement's hideout between the leader of the movement and Lord Kilamura but Naruto was more angry hearing what Kilamura was doing but they were surprised to know the Jonin knew him.

"Do you know who he is or how we can stop him?" Snowgre asked.

"First off he's Orchimaru's son and I don't know how to stop him but I think we have to hurt his arms like what the Third Hokage did to his Dad so he can never make another hand sign again but only somebody powerful like me or Artie and Snow can do it.

You need to get the leader of the ogre movement to see that Kilamura is evil." he told them.

Shrek then understood as he along with Snowgre and Naruto decided to go and talk to him.

They hoped that they could stop things.

* * *

In the ogre movement's hideout, the leader was nervous about Kilamura but needed to make humans understand how ogres like him felt but he then saw Shrek show up along with Snowgre and Naruto but wondered why they were here but Naruto growled seeing Kilamura but the pale skinned teen cackled as he joined the leader.

"So Nine Tailed Fox Boy you think you and your friends can stop me?" he said.

"Maybe but Jazi, that kid is lying to you.

He doesn't really want to help our kind but take over the kingdom.

He's Orchimaru's son." Shrek told him.

"Is this true?" Jazi asked.

Kilamura nodded.

"Now you made me mad!" he said lunging at them as Naruto prepared to fight.

Shrek along with Snowgre were amazed but worried........


	19. Power of True Friendship

**I Will Be There For You**

**A/N Here's more and I hope people like.**

**I hve another fic I want to do about the kids in the Shrek universe having to save their parents from an evil sorceroress.**

* * *

Fiona had a bad feeling as she and Snow were having coffee at Farbuck's but Snow wondered what was bothering her but had a feeling they needed to go to the ogre movement's hideout but the ebont haired princess followed her best friend but saw Naruto battling Kilamura but her anger raged as her blood boiled but Shrek was anxious as she and Snow decided to help but Snowgre knew that having a demon meant nothing if you couldn't use it to protect those you cared about.

Naruto was relieved seeing them join him but Kilamura was surprised but cackled evilly seeing them make handsigns but were amazed seeing they had demons in them but wanted to make a deal with them.

"Sorry but we're not for sale." Fiona told him defiantly.

Jazi saw that most of the movement were watching this go on but were confused as to why he'd let this snake like demon into their sanctuary.

"I'm sorry.

I thought he would help us but I was wrong." he told them.

Shrek understood as he and Snowgre decided to help but the half ogre/yeti teen had a secret he'd been keeping from Shrek and the others as there was a seal in the shape of a dragon talon.

Shrek and Naruto were surprised.

"How come you never told us?" Naruto asked.

"You never asked.

Now let's stop Kilamura." he replied.

* * *

Lillian was worried because things were very quiet in the castle when normally it was noisy or she heard sounds of swords or laughter but had a feeling her family were in danger in the ogre movement's hideout but needed to go there and help them but hoped they weren't in danger or she would hurt the one who was doing it as she left the castle and ran through the streets of Far, Far Away ignoring the people's stares as she arrived at the catacombs but made sure nobody was following her but entered but heard sounds of fighting as she ran towards the entrance to the ogre movement's hideout but was mad seeing Kilamura fighting Fiona but was mad as she saw the snake like demon flick Snow off like a bug but Fiona was ticked off at that.

"Don't you dare hurt her!

You are full of evil and I will stop you no matter what.

I won't let you hurt my family!" she roared using Transformation Jutsu.

Shrek was surprised to see her become the Nine Tailed Fox but Kilamura was enjoying it.

"So this ogress has something to offer." he said lunging at Shrek.

That really pushed Fiona's buttons as her chakra became more intense and became rasengan.

Shrek and the others watched as the dust cleared as Fiona fell to her knees but Kilamura had gone but Snow was relieved as she ran towards Fiona hugging her along with Shrek.

"That was so cool Fi-Fi." she said as Fiona's eyes closed.

There were cuts, bruises and wounds over her and Snow's bodies as they returned to the castle.

* * *

Artie was curious later as the ball was going on why Lillian and the others weren't there yet but had a feeling they were in the ogre movement's hideout but saw Lillian along with Shrek join him but had cleaned up already and got dressed in nice clothes but Shrek explained everything to him but he was very worried as he went to where Fiona and Snow were but was shocked seeing his cousin's wounds but he knew she'd be okay but he knew he needed to stay calm and go back to the ball before anybody noticed he was gone.


End file.
